Clips for securing two T-bar grid beam members in generally perpendicular relation to one another, in the formation of a ceiling grid are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,537 in the name of Nelsson, dated Nov. 9, 1965 and entitled "Clip Member for Suspended Ceiling Construction", discloses a clip arrangement wherein the clip portions connecting the main grid beam member to the secondary cross beam members are disposed in substantially longitudinal alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,589 dated July 18, 1972 to Roles and entitled "Field Installation Clip for Exposed Grid Systems" discloses another clip for connecting T-bar grid members in generally perpendicular relation. Such clip arrangement requires openings in the T-bar members for receiving in coacting relationship in a part of the clip, for holding the grid members together, and thus requires custom made T-bar grid members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,364 dated Dec. 14, 1971 in the name of Van Riet and entitled "Joint for Connecting Profiled Rods" discloses a resilient clip arrangement manufactured from sheet material, for connecting a pair of generally U-shaped section beam members (or rods) in generally perpendicular relationship.
Various other clips for use in suspended ceiling structures or the like are known in the art, such as, for instance, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,233,297; 3,390,495; 3,973,302; 4,019,300; 4,040,758; 4,266,384; and 4,272,937. These prior art clips have various obvious shortcomings as compared to applicant's present clip arrangements.